Stuck Like Glue
by iAngelRusher
Summary: It's Christmas time and Logan wants to make Kendall something special. Unfortunately, Logan gets himself in a ... sticky situation. Kogan!Slash Don't like. Don't Read.


"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Carlos asked Logan for the third time. Carlos, James and Kendall were going out to buy some Christmas decorations for the tree they had just put up. Logan shook his head.

"Carlos, I told you that I'm gonna be busy. It's fine, you guys go."

"What are you busy with?" Kendall asked as he walked into the living room. Logan felt his heart pound wildy as Kendall looked at him with those beautiful green eyes.

"Uh..I just...have something I need to take care of" Logan replied as he looked around the room nervously, unable to meet Kendall's eyes. Kendall was about to say something when James came out of the bathroom. He had been in there for the past 20 minutes, probably doing his hair.

"Okay guys! Let's go! Im ready" James said as he smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Finally!" Carlos said in an annoyed tone. "It only took you about...a year!"

James rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Carlos and Kendall followed after him.

Logan waited a few more minutes before he ran off to his room that he shared with Kendall. He bent down and picked up a shoe box from underneath the bed. Carefully, Logan took out some construction paper, scissors, a few markers and some quick dry glue. He hasn't told anyone but lately he's been getting this funny feeling around Kendall, he constantly thinks about him, he even dreamnt about him a few times. For a few weeks now Logan was determined to tell Kendall about his feelings for him. He just didn't know how.

Logan wasn't the best when it came to girls. He didn't consider himself a guy most girls would fall for. Though he did have a crush on a few girls none of them really made him feel this way. The way Kendall made him feel. He wanted to show Kendall how much he liked him, maybe even loved him. So, instead of buying one of those crappy cards you buy from the dollar store, He decided to make something special. He was gonna make his own card.

Logan picked up a red piece of colored paper and folded it carefully. He looked at it for a minute, crumbled it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. He picked up another piece and folded it again. After about 10 minutes he had about 20 balls of paper in the corner of the room and one perfectly folded rectangle in his hand. Logan picked up a green paper and cut a big heart out of it. He groaned when his heart ended up looking like ... well, he wasn't really sure what it looked like though it most definitley was not a heart ... or even close to one.

30 minutes later he had all of his shapes cut out and was ready to glue them to his hand-made card. He smiled, picked up a glue bottle, and attempted to squeeze some glue out onto the green paper heart that was sitting on the floor infront of him. Logan frowned when he realized no glue was coming out. He shook the bottle a few times and tried again. Still no glue came out. He tried to squeeze the bottle even harder, so hard that his knuckles turned white and his face flushed red.

Logan was frusterated so he threw the bottle to the ground and crossed his arms. Glue exploaded from the top of the lid and covered the floor and most of Logan in sticky glue. He glared at the bottle and tried to wipe some of the glue off of his arms. His eyes widened when he remembered that it wasn't just any glue, it was quick dry glue. He franticly tried to get the glue off of his arms. Eventually he gave up and ran his hand through his hair, covering it with glue. Logan just gave up completely and sat on the ground, crossing his sticky arms.

"Logan! We're back!" He heard Kendall yell from the living room as the door closed shut. He tried to clean everything up as quickly as he could starting with the glue bottle. Unfortunatly that wasn't such a great idea because he ended up getting even more glue on his hands and when he went to pick the the hearts that he had cut out, they stuck to him.

"Logan we got the dec- ... What happened to you?" Kendall asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Logan sighed. "Nothing happened..."

Kendall frowned and bent down to pick up the card that was nearly all covered in glue. He wiped most of it off with his hand and smiled to himself.

"Dear Kendall, I know you probably don't feel the same way but for some time now I've developed this feelings for you. I wasn't really sure how to tell you that you take my breath away every time you look at me, that you make my heart pound crazily whenever you flash your smile at me, that you make me feel special. So I decided to show you. Love, Logan."

Logan looked up at Kendall, his face as red as a tomato.

"Aw, thanks Logie" Kendall said as he sat down and took a seat next to Logan.

"You-you aren't mad at me?" Logan asked, shocked that Kendall didn't yell that he was disgusting and run out of the room.

"Of course not. How could I be mad when you went through all this trouble to make me something so sweet? I mean look at you, you are covered in glue!" Kendall replied and smiled, making Logan's heart leap.

Kendall grabbed Logan's glue covered hand and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Uh, guys?" they heard James say from the doorway. "Are you like ... together now? I mean if you are that's cool, I'm just wondering."

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Yeah we are together" Kendall replied and stood up but he couldn't because Logan wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Logan, you can let go now" Kendall told him.

"Uhh, Im trying" He said as he tried to pull his hand away from Kendall's.

"Are you guys stuck?" James asked trying not to laugh.

Kendall looked at Logan and laughed. Logan gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, we're stuck ... like glue."


End file.
